Iruka in wonderland
by 2much4dis
Summary: Naruto, I don't think were in Japan anymore." Iruka is a sensei getting molested in both his dreams and his classroom. The only sense of freedom is in wonderland. naruto is molest by Sasuke...SasuNaru KakaIru. yaoi. lemon.
1. teachers, scandal, and forbidden sex

Iruka in wonderland

Teachers, scandal, & forbidden sex

By 2much4dis

Disclaimer: I do not own, just borrow…but I bet you wished I owned.

Warning: none…I mean its just minor talk of sex and a small sex act. See nxt chapter for smut.

~indicates characters POV~

indicates flash back

/indicates dream mode/

*indicates change in time*

"Naruto slow down!!!" Iruka chased after Naruto in a attempt to get him back. Sasuke however would not stop running no matter how hard his teacher called out to them. And Naruto was not about to stop running either for Sasuke had stolen yet another Ramen cup from the boy to get him to chase him. The only thing that comes between that blonde and his Ramen was Jesus himself. But Iruka was tired of this constant fighting, bickering, and teasing the two did. Something inside told him that the youngest Uchiha only fought to flirt with the littlest teen.

"Sasuke you rotten TEME give it back!!!" Naruto said with flames in his azure eyes.

"Not on your life dobe…however if you could catch me then maybe I'll reconsider!!" he yelled back.

Finally the brunette teacher stopped. Lets face it, the twenty some year old was not in any shape to be chasing these two teenaged boys. Plus Naruto was not nearly as athletic as the younger Uchiha, so he'd probably stop anyway. The teacher was tired and probably be heading back and waiting for the two students; but he was tired and wanted to rest. Maybe a short nap wasn't such a bad news. He found a small tree and layed down underneath it. Within five minutes he'd be asleep and hopefully the kids would wake him up on their way back.

/welcome to wonderland./

~Iruka~

I took a flip turn into water and smacked on top of it. It wasn't water it was a see through floor. I felt weird lost and confused and on top of all that…I was in a dress! Wait what?!? What was going on, where was I, and why the hell was I in a dress?

"I'm late! I'm late!!! Oh dear oh my!!!" a low seductive voice echoed through out the room.

"Late?" I asked myself.

"I'm late…so very…oh my the gods have blessed me nonetheless." The voice was now behind me. Then I realized that I was still on the floor on all floors and my hips in the air. The dress must have been revealing my butt since it was now above my head.

"Hey!!!" I jumped up and covered my rear. I turned around to face my voyeur and frowned. "Just who the hell are you and what the fuck do you think you are doing?" I spat.

He looked at me amused. "The question is what the fuck are you doing? Oh and who are you?" he said with a smirk.

This man he was weird he had on a half mask with that suit though and it was a silver coloured one at that. The under shirt was pink and he, he had a tail; and bunny ears.

Wait a minute…I know this man…Hatake, Kakashi?

"Ka-Kakashi its me, you know Iruka. You know we've been friends since elementary." I pointed out straitening my dress. Just cause I was in a dress and didn't want to be didn't mean I'd look sloppy.

Before I knew it he had my hand in one hand and his cane in the other. He kissed my hand with a sadistic grin. Just like Kakashi. "I'm sure I'd remember a beauty like you…and being in the same school would be an honor at the least. I want to make it with you some day but as for now…I am terribly late." He said checking the time.

"Oh, I'll just pretend I didn't hear that 'make it with you' part Hatake, but seriously where are we and how do I leave?" I asked pulling my hand from his hand and blushing.

He looked around, "it seemed we've been eaten by doorknob, simple just have him through us up. As you can see were in the wrong dimension."

"Okay I'll play along…how do we do that?" I asked dully.

"Feed him something he doesn't like…semen…" Kakashi said with a smirk.

"Hatake that isn't funny!!!"

"How on earth do you know my name and why must you call me that? But more off why are so hard headed? If you don't want to do it, then I'll do it for you." He said putting in his pocket and walking over towards me. I'm dreaming. I am dreaming. I'm dreaming.

I was grabbed by my dress and pulled toward him one strong arm wrapped around my waist the other pulling the dress up.

"Kakashi…stop." I said with no real power behind it.

He pulled the masked down and came in close enough to kiss me. "So my dear little…can I call you dolphin?" I was transfixed with how fucking hot he was. I had forgotten how hot he was because he liked wearing that damned mask to keep off unwanted attractions. In all the years I've known him I never so much as mentioned my sexuality. I guess I feared he would not see me the same. I have however viewed him; he has had several girls after him. In fact until eighth grade when he started wearing that damned mask he had women of every age chase him. Even our teachers would hint out their attraction to him. But he never ever once approved of any girl I liked in middle school. He would always find something wrong with her and be quick to be the reason of our break up. I think deep down inside he knew I was gay, and that I didn't really like girls.

"Kakashi wait you have a girl friend…" and then he kissed me. It felt right! Ohmigawd I'm going straight to hell. I needed to stop but that was somewhat out of the question. I jumped when I felt his warm fingers curl over my manhood and stroke me there.

"It's alright Iruka, play with me…do it for me." He pleaded. I was lost, torn in between pushing him away or pulling him in. I knew I had _something _from him, but I refused to believe it was anything other than lust. Lust was too much to say the least.

He began to rub me in a steady rhythm, I thought with a little more time I would blow; but then he rubbed _his _length against mine, stroking us simultaneously then I _knew_ I was about to cum. He was soon in the same condition as me. He was panting and bititng and licking me all over my neck till finally I felt a sharp pull on my waist pulling us together.

His other hand snaked around from my hips and pulled my right hand toward our cocks. He wrapped my fingers around it and began moving it himself. I wasn't going to last long, he speed up and I knew I was going to explode.

"Ugh, Iruka…more…faster!!!" Kakashi groaned. That's when I noticed…Kakashi wasn't holding my hands there anymore, and I felt a sadistic chill over take me and push me the last few steps over the brink.

"…Kakashi…ugh!!!" I came next. I heard a retching sound and I was enveloped in the darkness.

/Dream mode ended/

"huh…huh, huh, ugh…" my bed sheets were wet and sticky. I must have cum in my sleep; but more weirder then that why was I dreaming of Kakashi. I needed a cold shower…

*

As I waited for class to begin (praying not to see my silverlete colleague that I have been having wet dreams of) I watched as Sasuke, who always seems to arrive early, came in baring orange clothes. I was wondering why but didn't speak…he had on that Sadist smile on and I was NOT about to ask why.

Class began and as last minutes students rushed into my class, I felt a pair of warm arms snake around me. Instantly I jump and looked back. It was in fact the silvered haired colleague I had been avoiding.

"Good morning RuRu-chan…why your perky today." He whispered near my ear.

I blushed from the sexual innuendo…what the fuck I'm perky?

"w-what do you mean?" I asked quietly.

He grabbed my nipples (which have been hard since he came) through the shirt and squeezed them. I let out a soft gasp and grabbed his hands making no attempt to pull them away. I feel him pull me in and our lips brush as he goes to whisper something in my ear. I moan as his hot breathe washes over me.

"I mean…" he squeezed them again, "you're perky." He kissed my earlobe licking the outer rim and sucking on the tip. I gave a gutter cry, pushing at his chest. He was stronger then me so he didn't move. "As much as I appreciate how horny you are today…" he turned my head towards the classes direction, "I don't think you'd appreciate the audience." He laughed. The class was wide eyed and staring; most of the boys were bisexual and wanted to watch. All the girls had sign reading 'YAOI ROX' or 'KakaIru' wait a minute.

"B-but, wait…what?" I pushed him away and take a few steps away. I had to get out…so many things were running through my brain…Kakashi just directly hit on me…and he molested me. And I LIKED it!!!

I backed out of the room observing Kakashi. Maybe he was going to say "just kidding Iru, or gotcha, or even on rare occasions Happy birthday!!!" But nothing came. He was seriously searching me for a response too. How do you react when your best friend molests you?

"kaka-" I noticed he didn't have that damned cover up mask or long ass turtle neck to cover his face. The famous girl killing, boy changing, date raping, oh-my-gawd Kakashi face was bare and, damn he was still hot. I wanted to run…I needed to.

"Iruka…" with a lick of his lips and that was it.

"Sensei!!! He done cross the mother-fucking line!!!" Naruto broke my trance as he came in with a loud bang. Thank you Naruto!!! I turned around to tell him to shut up he was loud and I was shocked into utter silence. So was half the class for about half a minute before the busted into harmonious laughter. Naruto came in full of rage in a blue dress. He had knee high stocking and a large bow at the back with girly shoes on. The heals weren't that big but it was there.

"Uchiha you bastard, there better be a damned good reason why you ran off with my clothes…anyway you got seven seconds to explain it." He came down face to face with the raven haired teen. I surely hope they weren't about to fight. Kakashi got ready to pull them apart should they try. Naruto got on top of the desk and bended over giving the first few rows of the class a perfect view of his goodies, and a couple of nosebleeds.

"I said why the fuck did you take, my, clothes?!?" he put his hand on his hip and bent a knee.

The Uchiha just smirked and pushed his glasses low to look up into the blondes eyes.

"Naruto get off the-" I was interrupted by the not so quiet Sasuke.

"Cause I wanted to, besides dobe…you look hot." He said.

"What the hell did you just say to me?!? What the fuck is that suppose to mean?!!?" the blonde bold his fist up ready to beat him.

"This-" the raven haired teen pulled Naruto in for a kiss. Not like the one from elementary were they just touched lips either. Full on tongue, lips, and biting. This was not helping my erection I had hoped would go away.

Naruto threw Sasuke back and spit several times, "You son of bitch!!! Your dead, who the fuck said you could kiss me!?!" Sasuke shrugged and sat back. "I wanted to." Was his smug response. This was going to get bad.

Naruto was about to strike when his clothes went flying and hit him in the face. Morris Sakagae stood on top of his desk with an anger expression that would scare the piss out of an adult. "Naruto, Sasuke wait till after school to finish your quarreling. And change out of that ridiculous outfit. Can you baka's do that? And Kakashi I suggest you leave to before you have a sexual harassment suite charged against you." He said coldly.

Kakashi barely twitched, suppressing his anger from being told off by the kid. He decided to leave with out making a comment. However as he passed me he said one thing, "See you at 2:30" and he left something in my pocket. With that he was gone and class for a very weird day.

Through out class something weird struck me other than Naruto's constant looking at Sasuke and Sasuke returning the favor. Morris was staring at me the same way Kakashi was…

I got it postd after 3 days of work, forgive any accidents I didn't mean it…I just got bitchin new fone 2!!! Anyway, I wanted 2 post it yesterday but I couldn't last minute projects r bitches!!! nd finals r soon, I had 2 cram…o nd hooray 4 yaoi, if u want a really gud story State kunouchi!!!!


	2. Tea party time

Iruka in wonderland

Round two, tea party time

By 2much4dis

Disclaimer: I do not own, just borrow…but I bet you wished I owned.

Warning: none…I mean its just minor talk of sex and a small sex act. See nxt chapter for smut.

~indicates characters POV~

indicates flash back

/indicates dream mode/

*indicates change in time*

The brown haired teacher went through out the day noticing the rather lustful stare the black haired teen gave. The day went by rather slowly, Naruto glaring daggers at the mighty Uchiha; and getting a lusty look himself instead of the hatred he seemed to want.

"Now class, Shakespeare loved speaking in riddles. Yes even though he was the type to come right out and say it he loved to describe and detail his words. For instance, A rose by any other name is just as sweet…in other words-"

"You can call someone any thing and it doesn't mean that they are any less or more hotter. Ai Iruka-sensei?" Morris said smugly. The brunette could feel the definite tension in the room. He decided to ignore the major sexual innuendo in those words and continue on with the lesson. Three hours never seemed so long!

" Ah yes, thank you Morris, um yeah so anyway he can come right out and describe something and still be speaking that we call English." Iruka explained, he sighed and moved to the chalk board.

"Okay, lets have some examples…Chouji, how about you?" He pointed to the chubby brunette eating a bag of chips. He looked up disappointed at the teen and said "ow man…" before walking to the chalk board and writing a scenario.

"Like a soft round and golden kissed, clay…" he wrote.

"Good now what are you describing?" Iruka asked.

"Naruto's ass…" Sasuke mumbled. The whole class gasped and broke out into loud chatter. Iruka sighed and though I have to regain some bearings.

"SILENCE!!!" the tired instructor screamed. "Now pay attention, Sasuke no more of those inappropriate comments!" Naruto was blood red and staring a hole through the back of the brunettes head. The brunette however just smirked and sat back.

"No…I was talking about bread…" Chouji choked. Iruka sagged. That was enough sexual related comments.

"Okay that's enough for today, work on homework the rest of the day." Iruka said pushing Chouji to his seat and running to his seat to.

The bell finally rang only leaving the tensed teacher in panic, finally this class could finish but he'd have to deal with his comrade, Kakashi, soon.

But as the kids rushed out of the room and into the halls most of the boys in search for Naruto and most of the girls for Sasuke, there was nothing. No molestation, no shrewd comments, no Kakashi. It sort of hurt the brunette seeing that he was quickly tossed aside.

Maybe Kakashi had found someone else, he always did so quickly, he thought. As he sat down for his break (thankfully next period he had no class) he noticed somebody had not left the room. In fact that person had sat there staring at him and he had been too caught up in my Kakashi dilemma to even notice.

"Iruka sensei, why are you crying?" The deep, sexy voice purred there was some form of sympathy there.

"I-I uh, no reason…" I trailed off because he got up and walked toward me.

He didn't know what happened but the very next second he was flat on his back and his legs were forced open. No clothes was removed but his neck was liked and the collar of his shirt were undone. Warm soft lips sucked purple dark patches down his neck to his collar bone. The teen was hitting on him for sure this time.

The Black haired teen was of course taller leaner and stronger then his sensei. He was about 5'9 , beautiful blue eyes and a very handsome face. In fact he and Sasuke had fan clubs dedicated to them.

But never, I mean never, has he ever striked his sensei as gay. Then again with Kakashi and Sasuke coming out of the closet what would you expect? He leaned in a little closer to his brown haired sensei and kissed his lips. The teacher suddenly found himself very, very, very hot and very, very, very uncomfortable…

"Sensei…I…" he was cut off by a pair of hands covering his mouth.

"if it's about the homework I suggest you try and get some help…" the silverlette teacher said looking from him to Iruka.

"K-Kakashi…" Iruka said in a voice too high pitched to belong to someone of his age.

"You should go Mr. Morris…I think you'll be late for my class if you don't" he said sternly.

Morris gave his silver haired teacher a look and then turned to get his things. He stopped dead in his tracks and kissed his brown haired teacher on the lips. "Feel better, okay?" he said.

Kakashi twitched but said nothing to Iruka, he had to wonder what the hell was going on lately.

"That was weird…" Iruka said packing up. "Good thing I only have one class today. I really want to get my head straight." Iruka said with a smile.

"So you go around messin' with students…not that I have any thing to do with your life, but I think I should warn you of the dangers of these decisions." He said to his colleague.

"Don't be ridiculous…I am doing no such thing! I would never-"

the silver teacher pulled him forward and kissed him forcefully. Iruka struggled to push him off only to be pulled closer by the hand on his ass. The taller teacher pushed his tongue forcefully against the other males teeth. Squeezing the fine muscles in his hand to get an attention from his dolphin. The brunette gasped and the silverlette took it upon himself to force his tongue into thrust his tongue passed the barrier of his lips.

He was caught off guard by the knee that caught him into his balls. He pushed forward throwing Iruka back and leaning in on himself. He gasped out his pain and wanted so badly to strike his offender, except it was his dolphin and he could never hurt his dolphin.

"Mr. Hatake…if you want to fraternize…I am not the one. I suggest…you go now." The smaller teacher said firmly.

"Iruka…"

"I said get out…" He yelled his rag finally burning up.

"Swallow your pride dammit. You've been so fucking preoccupied in living in fantasy island you can't even pull your head out of your ass long enough to see the way people feel for you!" he pushed the smaller male down now that the pain had died down a little. "I like you Iruka! Pay attention cause obviously you aren't going to get this on your own." Iruka's emotions were on the brink and daring to break but he didn't run or cry, he listened…he really listened.

"All I ask is that you give me the time of day. That you don't let lil pieces of shit touch you like that…that you get to know me as…someone that isn't your colleague" he said with wide water eyes. What would anyone do if your childhood best friend (of the same sex) started spilling his heart out about his infatuation with you? He started crying, holding on to his friend for support.

"Then…go out with me Iruka…" Kakashi asked sincerely.

"….I don't know if I-" he started but was cut off.

"please." He looked up sorrowful.

"…fine…but on my terms…" he said.

The silverlette picked up the miniature teacher and walked out of the classroom locking the door behind him. The little teacher kicked and whined about how he was being taken away from duty and how he had things to do, and why he was going now. The silverlette just ignore him, or never really heard him. He moved on to the car and went off to his first date with his newly claimed dolphin.

* * *

The tea party in Alice in wonder land is what I was going for…hope you liked…my stalker boyfriend and My boys are ganna be put on hiatus for like a minute. But I'll be back…I always do XP Oh, imight have made mistakes regarding POV becuz i only write in 1rst person POV so doing it in 3rd person was hard. anyway find any mistakes tell me...constructive crit....it's welcomed tooXD

2much4dis.


	3. Chapter 3

DEAR FF WORLD,

**BETA WORKERS NEEDED**

After years of working on stories and being told I need a beta and my off and off beta work that I've gotten, I've decided I want to get thing on and get things over with. I'm basically trying to say I won't really have the inspiration to finish any of these stories until a proper beta is found that will stick with me the whole nine yards. And I want them finish so I can put more effort into my new stories. I really don't care what story you want to help with as long as I get enough clearly we all can't work on one story or work on a story that is no longer in progress so there's a down side to this first come first serve I guess. All my active stories are, Iruka in Wonderland, The Jock, Gravitational Pull, This Year, Getting there, and His Name is. So if you decide you like my stories, you like being a beta, and can put up with me, than by all mean PM me and request what story you want to beta for and we'll go from there.

If you would like to skip the informalities but you still want to beta for me email me at my email on my profile since it won't let me write it in here.

~2much4dis

p.s. I'm soooooo sorry but this is not an update. Thank you for your time.


End file.
